


A Christmas Cowl

by The_Panda_Ant



Series: Jason Todd: The Crossovers [3]
Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Special, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Panda_Ant/pseuds/The_Panda_Ant
Summary: Bruce is visited by three spirits and maybe, just maybe, he'll start to understand a thing or two about Jason.





	A Christmas Cowl

Jason Todd was dead. There was no doubt in Bruce's mind about that. All that was left of him now was tombstone and bloodied suit in a glass case.

The boy had died in April four years ago. He'd been resurrected almost seven months later, but that was a different matter all together. You see, the Jason that had gone into that grave was not the one that came back out. Or so Bruce believed.

He couldn't be.

His Jason had been a compassionate boy. Hardworking, brave, and so, so very bright- even if he never believed it himself.

But this Jason- no, _the Red Hood_ was not. The Red Hood was hot-headed and impulsive and violent. A criminal, no different to any other gun toting thug Bruce had dealt with.

No, Jason Todd was dead. And that was that. For now at least.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is ridiculously short but its just a little taster. The next chapters will be uploaded as soon as possible (they'll be pretty short but longer than this one!).
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and if you guys have any ideas, I read every comment so feel free to leave them.


End file.
